


Hidden Within Us

by AeschylusRex



Series: Heart of Gold [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Heart of Gold series: Part 3, One Shot, Sex Toys, relationship building, ruby and weiss get the angst free vacation they deserve, threequel to Pull Yourself Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeschylusRex/pseuds/AeschylusRex
Summary: Weiss and Ruby work on sex and communication at a quiet, Mistrali resort.





	Hidden Within Us

**Author's Note:**

> 5.28.17  
> All right, all you trashy hoes who asked for more smut at the end of PYT are finally getting your wish. Don't read this story within 100 feet of a school, and definitely don't leave it open where your sweet old grandma can find it.  
> Enjoy the sex, sinners!

i.

If you could, you’d think of a more eloquent way to describe it, everything that’s happened, and how it’s come to this. This is art, after all, and art requires grace. In another, clearer moment, you’d call on your formal training, your years of study in classical literature and your experience as a public orator. There are plenty of muses to reference. You’re well versed in the prose of Remnant’s greatest minds. One way or another, you’d at least find a way to be poetic about it, because this moment deserves reverence, but…

You can’t right now.

It’s not within your capacity.

“Move your hips this way, Weiss.”

Fingernails dig into the hollows of your hips, red crescents left like angry tracks on a plain of alabaster skin. A stroke of pure heat splits you open at the seams, and you tense. A long, clear note spins out of you, climbing up to spool around the bamboo rafters spanning the peaked, wooden ceiling.

Sex with Ruby is a revelation.

“R-Ruby! F-fu-”

“This way, Weiss.”

Strong hands clamp around your thighs, rough and warm against your skin. They lift until your hips rise off the twisted sheets, and your calves loop around Ruby’s back. You cross your legs at the ankle, using the leverage to force her mouth harder against you. Hot, wet lips close around the nexus of your pulsing core, sucking the little bud into a world of silken fire. You arch, twisting up and away from the bolts of pleasure shooting up your spine. You see stars, or more literally, tiny specs of white light gathering at the edges of your vision. Thirty seconds in, you’re already close.

“R-Ruby, slow down or I’m gonna-”

She sucks again, drawing back to lavish a broad, flat stroke up the length of your cunt. Static fills your ears. You shake uncontrollably, gritting out a rough, agonized whine between chattering teeth. Your face and chest are damp with perspiration. A brave hand abandons its hold on the adjacent pillow and darts out to fist in Ruby’s long, dark hair.

“Mmmm…” she moans against you, close enough that the vibrations cause another instinctual jolt of your hips. “Harder.”

Your chest tightens, but you oblige, tugging until the roots are taught in your grip. She shivers, pausing a moment to breathe. You’re rewarded with another long, breathtaking stroke. It makes you cry out. Your toes curl. The next stroke, darting and quick, lifts your head off the pillow. You’re spiralling up and you can’t see the bottom.

The fall is going to be spectacular.

Ruby pulls away with a lewd, parting kiss, her mouth and nose slicked to the chin. “I got you something.”

You pant. “W-what? Why’d you stop?”

“Hold on.”

She smiles, but it’s nothing like the smiles the public sees, not bright or goofy or kind. It’s slanted and hungry. You tremble with unsatisfied lust as she untangles your legs from her back and rises onto her knees.

“Close your eyes.”

Your gaze trails down her heaving chest. A faint scar meanders across her ribs below her left breast. A puckered, pink ring glistens above her hip, a recent wound gifted by a jagged set of teeth. You’ve kissed them both enough to memorize the precise feel of each against your lips. The recollection makes you ache. Your thighs tremble. You’re so wet you can feel the moisture cooling between your legs.

“Weiss.” A silver gaze dips to capture yours. “Close your eyes.”

You swallow thickly. “Like hell I will.”

Ruby smiles, this time reassuring. “Trust me.”

You glare at her for a second, for leaving you like this, spun up and messy and utterly desperate, stripped of everything but the creeping tendrils of vulnerable embarrassment, but then she leans down to kiss your ankle, and you relent. It’s okay to be like this with Ruby, you remember.

Only Ruby.

You close your eyes. 

The futon dips, then rebounds. Ruby’s feet pad softly against the tatami mats. A zipper rings out in the quiet room. Her bag?

“I know we’ve never talked about this explicitly,” she says, and you hear the soft whisper of something sliding against fabric, “but I really think you’ll like it.”

You cover your eyes with the back of a clammy hand to resist the temptation to cheat. Your head is still spinning, but you’re starting to come down. The keen edge of anticipation in your chest feels more lucid than before.

“You’re not gonna tie me up, are you.”

Ruby giggles. “Not unless you want me to.”

You pause to think about it. You wouldn’t be opposed, necessarily. Ruby has opened a lot of doors for you lately.

The sound of a buckle draws your attention. The creak of leather follows, ominous and distinct.

“Ruby?”

Soft footsteps return to the edge of the futon. “Yes, Weiss?”

“Can I look now?”

“That would ruin the surprise.”

You scowl blindly. “I hate surprises.”

“I know.” The futon dips, followed by the soft thud of Ruby returning to her knees.

You lick you lips. “If you know, then why do you insist on surprising me all the time?”

“Because I like it.” Lips whisper against your knee. Fingers stroke up the outsides of your thighs, drawing a wanton shiver from your body. “I like to see you completely unguarded.”

You exhale roughly, breath quickening. “It feels like I’m always unguarded around you.”

“Mmm… Is that why you get extra prickly the day after we have sex?”

Fingertips trail over the tops of your thighs, swirling playfully, then dipping to the inside. You tremble as she spreads them open. Steady hands curl around the backs of your knees and lift, pushing them up until they are level with your chest, the top of each thigh mashed against the outside of a corresponding breast. A needle of anxiety pricks at your heart. You feel almost uncomfortably exposed.

“I do _not_ get prickly.”

A finger probes against your folds and you whimper, hips jumping. Ruby’s other hand retains its tight hold on the back of your knee, elbow barred against the other.

“You do, but it’s okay.” The digit circles at your entrance, gathering up some of the slick moisture pooled there. “I like the challenge.”

“R-Ruby,” you stutter. What were you going to say? This position seems distantly familiar, something remembered from past experiences, almost like she’s going to-

Her weight shifts suddenly, the tip of something hard and lukewarm pressing firmly against your overheated center. You flinch and gasp, eyes flying open. Before you, Ruby’s gaze is focused with laser intensity on the motion of her hips, circling slowly between your thighs. Her knees are spread wide, muscles straining to maintain her position. The angle of your tilted pelvis grants perfect access for the bright red toy strapped into her leather harness.

Your mouth forms a silent, shocked “o”. The needle of anxiety in your heart grows into the stab of a proverbial knife. Adrenaline floods your veins, filling your body with a jittery, tingling rush of nervous excitement. Ruby notices your distress and glances up at your face. Her eyes darken. Her expression grows predatory.

“Ready?”

“Almost never,” you croak, and she returns a feral grin.

The toy enters you slowly, almost too slowly. You’re so wet she could slip in with the barest pump of her hips, but she takes her time, letting you adjust to the extra length and girth. It’s nothing at all like her fingers, and many times more enjoyable than the sensation of penetration you experienced with your few male partners. You suppose the fact that it’s _Ruby_ makes all the difference.

Your whole body tingles as the toy pushes in deeper, sliding in up to the hilt. She picked the perfect size, just right to fill you up without stretching you too much. Her hands abandon their grip on your knees, letting your legs curl naturally around her waist, and she moves to hold herself upright. You keep your pelvis angled. Your hips are pressed flush with hers, heat against heat. Your muscles clench around the object in your body, and you struggle to catch your breath.

Ruby was right.

You really, really like this.

Silver eyes are waiting as your eyelids peel back. Her chest hovers over your abdomen, her arms like pillars on either side of your head.

You reach up to touch her hair. “I can see your face.”

Ruby grins, excited and triumphant. “Hi.”

She shifts her weight a bit, just the subtlest of thrusts, but it triggers something [hidden within you](https://soundcloud.com/johnmarkmcmillan/wilderlove), something rooted deep inside your reptilian brain. Suddenly, you feel desperate and primal. Your eyes roll back into your head. Your breath escapes as a moan.

“How does it feel?” Her lips hover below your ear.

“Terrible,” you gasp, ever stubborn, but your softly undulating hips betray you.

Ruby leans up further, toy shifting angles as she does so, and you shiver into the kiss she gives you, grasping hard at her hair. Her breath catches in her throat. The tip of her tongue nudges at your lips, prying you open. You groan together in unison as she enters your mouth.

“I like it when you pull my hair,” Ruby whispers. She punctuates her statement with a long, slow thrust, withdrawing nearly to the tip before sliding back in again.

Your fingers curl tighter against her scalp. Your abdomen burns with a new kind of fire. It’s a sensation you don’t much remember enjoying with boys. Being full like this was usually somewhat uncomfortable. Now, you only feel hungry for more. You’re so keyed up you can’t even think to temper the breathy, keening cry that escapes you. Everything is sparks. Your world begins and ends with Ruby’s dark designs. You want her to smash you open. You want her to break your bones and suck out the marrow.

Utter ruin has never sounded so enticing.

You pull mercilessly at Ruby’s hair, tugging at the reins, urging her to go faster, and this time, she obliges without a word. Her hips begin to pump, in and then out, in and then out. Slowly at first. So slowly you want to scream at her to get on with it, until the pace begins to increase, and the pleasurable friction between your legs steals your breath away altogether. Your bodies rock in tandem, finding a mutual rhythm, like dancers in step. Her hair tickles your chin. Her breath condenses against your sternum, exhaled from an open mouth. In what feels like mere seconds, your legs are back to trembling, spine arched, mouth ajar. Raw pleasure rattles your bones, thrumming in your veins, filling you fit to bursting.

“God, Weiss.” Ruby groans into your chest, nearly breathless from excitement and exertion.

“More,” you plead, and she growls.

Her pace increases to something ridiculous, something nigh unbearable. It’s perfect. You’re teetering on a knife’s edge. You’re so full of her, so _filled_ with her, that it satisfies some deep, animal instinct roaring in your chest. It feels so good you never want to stop, but the cliff only draws nearer with every pump of her hips. You can feel yourself sliding downhill toward the inevitable edge. The pressure in your body is uncontainable. Your vision fades to a haze of white and black. Your ears fill with cotton and your limbs buzz with sparks. You’re dimly aware of the sounds escaping your mouth, but even if you had enough spare consciousness to feel embarrassed, you have no power to stop them. Your hands slide down to wind around her back, until you’re hugging her close, hanging on for dear life.

The change in angle puts sudden pressure on your clit as the next thrust arrives.

You scream into Ruby’s hair.

Your orgasm hits like a bomb.

The shockwaves tear through your body, blowing everything apart, and there is nothing left of you to gather in the aftermath.

-

 

ii.

“So... That was intense.” Your gaze shifts nervously to Ruby, who is quietly spooning a cube of sugar into her green tea.

“Yeah.” She smiles, testing a bit of liquid from the edge of her spoon before setting it aside. “Not too intense, I hope.”

You blush, and glance away. “Not at all.”

Ruby’s smile turns sly. “Are you gonna get prickly now?”

A flush of heat crawls up your neck, and you swallow down the sharp barb that finds its way so naturally to the tip of your tongue. “I’ll try not to.”

“It’s okay if you need to.” Ruby’s hand brushes yours on the table. “I understand why you do it.”

You pluck at the white, linen dress you’d thrown on after your bath. Your hair is braided simply, make up applied only minimally. Around you, the garden courtyard is nearly deserted, save a handful of wait staff and a few other guests. The sky overhead glows a deep, cerulean blue as the last vestiges of yellow light fade from the horizon. A single string of bare bulbs, suspended in a diamond between tree trunks, dispels the deep, syrupy shadows creeping in from the edge of the forest. You listen to the crickets chirping, and the frogs croaking over by the pond. Water gurgles from the clear stream that runs the length of the property.

“It’s about time I made an effort to be better,” you say, softly, squeezing Ruby’s fingers. “I need to learn how to trust you.”

“But you do trust me. I get to see a side of you that no one else sees.” She meets your eyes with her usual, steadying warmth. “Isn’t that trust?”

You sigh. “Yes and no.”

A waiter swings by to deposit your salads, a simple plate each of arugula, gorgonzola, candied walnuts, pear slices, and balsamic dressing. It’s still your favorite. Ruby, on the other hand, is only just learning how to appreciate a more sophisticated palate. You find her attempts to acclimate irritating and endearing.

You pick up your fork and begin eating. A gnawing hunger has been aching in your belly since the early afternoon. It feels like you got a full hunter’s workout in, when instead you only rolled around in bed all day.

Well… emphasis on “rolled”.

“It has nothing to do with me, does it?” Ruby muses, from across the table.

You glance up to see that she’s picked all the blue cheese out of her salad. “Ruby, don’t pick stuff out.”

Her eyes find yours, like dark pewter in the low light. “It’s because of your family, isn’t it? Your dad?”

You flinch, slightly. The mention of Jacques Schnee in a place as peaceful as this feels something like the cold bite of steel sliding into your gut, but you forgive her for not understanding how deep your trauma runs.

“...Yes,” you reply, stiffly, reaching across to bat her fork away with your own as she goes to separate yet another crumbling bit of cheese from the little pile of greens on her plate. “And I believe, given my past life experiences, that I am well within my right to be as suspicious of others as I am. We’re all products of our environment, after all.”

Ruby frowns at your fork, but nods sagely. “Agreed.”

“However,” you withdraw with a sigh, “that doesn’t mean my baggage won’t ruin our relationship if I let it go unchecked.”

Ruby scoops up a bit of gorgonzola on her fork, examining it with a skeptical eye, before venturing a tiny bite. She makes a face. “Hm. I don’t think it’s as bad as you think it is.”

You roll your eyes. “You’re supposed to eat it all together, dork. Spear a bit of pear and salad with some cheese, and make sure you get one of the candied walnuts.”

Ruby complies with ill-concealed suspicion, but her expression clears after she takes a loaded bite. “Mm. Much better.”

“You’ll learn to like blue cheese on its own with time and exposure.”

Ruby queues up another bite. “I never really knew food like this existed before I met you.”

“It shows.”

She grins across the table, just a quick flash of teeth. “There she is.”

“Shit.” You sigh, and close your eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’ve always been prickly, Weiss. I’ve never loved you any less because of it.”

You flush, cheeks heating in the cool night air. You reach for the tea kettle and refill your little porcelain mug. “I think we’re going to need something stronger than tea tonight.”

“Why? Already planning a round two?”

You snort into your cup. “I don’t think my body can handle a round two.”

“Same.” Ruby stretches languidly in her chair. “We’re hitting the spa tomorrow, right?”

“Yes, at 11:00.”

“Spas are another thing I never really thought about before I met you.” Ruby’s gaze drifts off into the sky, bouncing between the stars and the shattered moon. “You’ve taught me so much.”

Your heart skips a beat. On impulse, you turn and flag down a waiter. “A bottle of rosé, please, on ice. A syrah blend if you have it.” The woman nods and rushes off to fulfill your request, and your gaze returns to Ruby, watching you with something akin to awe.

“Wow,” she murmurs, “I’m not really sure what you just said.”

“I ordered us some wine.”

She shakes her head. “You’re just so cultured, Weiss. Sometimes I still feel like a kid when we go out together.”

“You _are_ still a kid. I bribed the waiter when we came in so she wouldn’t check your ID.”

Ruby blanches. “Oh.”

“But, Ruby, this is my element.” You gesture around at the courtyard, filled with expensive decorations and even more expensive patrons. “I was raised into this life. This all comes naturally to me. If we were in a weapons shop talking about gears and gunpowder and springs, you can bet you’d have the upper hand there. Take credit where credit’s due. I’ve learned a tremendous amount from you as well, more than I ever thought possible.”

Ruby’s jaw slackens. “I… Oh, um.”

You spare her a small, soft smile that leaves her even more flustered and take another bite of your salad. The rosé arrives on the table a few minutes later, ensconced in a silver bucket of ice. The waiter pours a small sampling of light pink liquid into a glass and hands it to you for testing, waiting for your nod of approval before proceeding.

“Two glasses?” the waiter asks.

“Yes, please,” Ruby says, and you blink, surprised by her confidence.

“Yes, two,” you add.

“Alright.”

Two glasses are filled, and set on the table. The waiter floats away with another request from you, this time for an order of dumplings, and a board of the establishment’s finest charcuterie.

“What is charcuterie?” Ruby murmurs, when you’re alone again.

“A collection of cured meats, cheeses, fruits, and pickled vegetables. All meant to be paired with wine or aperitivi.” You wave a hand. “You’ll see.”

Ruby blushes. “I’m sure I will. Um, Weiss. I don’t know if I’ve said this properly or not yet, but thank you for bringing me on vacation with you. This resort is amazing.”

You scoff and sip at your wine, a crisp, light-bodied blend with distinct cherry notes and an undercurrent of grapefruit. It’s very good. “As if I’d come alone. You sound like you’re thanking me for dating you.”

“I kind of am.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I love you. I had no choice.”

Ruby smiles dreamily. “My heart still pounds whenever you say that.”

You exhale roughly, setting your wine aside. “You’re gonna get me all wound up again, and I’m definitely still sore from earlier.”

Ruby groans. “Me too. I guess we could just make out a little.”

“That never goes anywhere good.”

“Hot tub, then?”

You smirk. “Right. With you in that red bikini?”

“Yeah, and you in that…” Ruby’s eyes lose their focus. “Hm.”

You hum under your breath. “Well, it’s not as if we came here to act like monks.”

Ruby giggles. “We came here because you still can’t look Klein in the eye after we have sex.”

You nearly choke on your wine, wiping your mouth as discretely as possible before setting it aside. “You have to understand. That man practically raised me. What would you do if your dad had walked in on us doing...that?”

“God, I hope I never find out. Your sister and Klein was bad enough.”

“Don’t remind me,” you grumble.

“Well… watching a movie together could be nice.” Ruby picks up her wine glass with clumsy fingers and you correct her.

“By the stem, Ruby.”

She adjusts. “What do you think about that idea? We could share a scroll?”

You think on it, chewing another bite of your salad. “Actually, I think that sounds perfect.”

Ruby visibly glows across the table. This time, you notice the way your heart rate increases as you take in her smile. She only smiles like that for you.

“Okay,” she breathes. “Let's finish the charcookery and head back. We can order desert to the room.”

You don’t even bother to correct her, returning her hazy smile with one of your own. “Okay.”

-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: make sure to leave a note, you depraved garbage! (haha jk you're all great) i wanna hear what you think about what is basically the most shameless smut one shot i've ever written. 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
